Truth or Dare Just got Looney! TEMP ON HOLD
by XxjewelxX13
Summary: The Looney Tunes play Truth Or Dare using Question's/Dares from you! Please R & R with your questions/Dares. Rated K for now depends what people dare if the rating gets changed.
1. Instructions Rules

**Hey Guys since there's one vote for the Looney Tunes truth or dare story I'm gonna do that one first! =) (I'll do some other ones later if more people vote.) All you have to do is ask any of the characters a question (Reoccuring one's though not cameo's.) or you can dare them to do something.I will be in the story giving the character's the questions/dares. I would recomend doing either Bugs,Daffy or Lola because I know them the best and will be able to do better dialogue and answer's for them =) You will be credited for your questions/dares also. thanks please leave your idea's as reviews I hope your as excited as I am! XD**


	2. That's an image,Hitting,and Fruit Cake!

Christina: Chapter 1 let the fun begin! =D

Daffy:Oh yeah if you call the reviewer's choosing our fate fun then this is very joyful...!

Bugs:Hey you volenteered!

Daffy:That's because you said someone may dare me to become a millionaire!

Christina:Okay okay onto the questions! The first one is for...Lola!

Lola:...Seriously? How on Earth did I get picked?

Daffy:Maybe because everyone loves me so much that noone wants to torture me!

Lola: *Smacks Daffy in the face*

Bugs: *Hi-5's Lola*

Christina: Alright before someone looses an eyeball Lola _Looney Lola Bunny 37 _asks :**How did you feel when you first met Bugs?**

Lola: *blushes* Um thanks for the question first of all *smiles*

Daffy:Alright she's gonna stall this all day!

Christina:Daffy would your rather someone ask you a question now?

Daffy:...She can take her time as long as she wants! I just don't want to keep the fans waiting of course...cause I love the fans! *Smiles innocently*

Bugs:That's an image that i'm gonna have trouble getting out of my head tonight

Christina: *Laughs* Okay Lola are you ready now?

Lola: Yes

Daffy: FINALLY!

Bugs: *covers Daffy's mouth* *whispers* Be quiet I want to hear this!

Lola:Well I guess when I met him I felt special because he made me special and treated he so well I also felt important to someone for once in my life...I guess what I'm trying to say is I felt _Loved._

Daffy: Aww I guess she's not the bland furry in Space Jam critic's say she is!

Bugs:*Slaps Daffy in the face* You deserved it that time!

Christina:Seriously Daffy if you keep this up your gonna end up in the hospital for the next chapter!

Bugs: Awww thank you Lola *Kisses Lola*

Lola: *makes out with Bugs*

Daffy:This is an image i'm gonna have trouble getting out of my head to!

Christina:*hits Daffy with a frying pan* I'm sorry I had to do that!

Daffy:...At least you feel guilty about it hint hint nudge nudge!

Bugs: wait until it's _your _turn! *Laughs evily*

Christina:That's an image I'm gonna have trouble getting out of my head.

Daffy:Hey why didn't she get hit!

Bugs:Because I can tollerate her being in the room without needing to go to the looney bin!

Christina:Title refference much Bugs?

Lola:Yeah you could have said Insane asyilum that would have cut it to!

Bugs:Well Warner Brothers pays me a million dollars everytime I say **Looney **or **Tune **so I'm fine with it.

Daffy: Looney,Looney,Looney,Looney,Looney!

Bugs:Only me Daffy...

Daffy: O_O

Christina:Well that's the end of chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed!

Lola:Wait! Are we allowed to ask each other questions to?

Christina: I don't see why not...Nothing to violent or Warner Brothers will kill me! I'm only borrowing you guys you know!

Daffy:Borrowing? you make us sound like hoodies!

Christina: Would you rather be hoodies or fruit cake?

Daffy:...wait what?

Bugs:Uhhh well thank you reader's at least you get to leave after this! Pray for us guys pray for us! *sighs*


	3. Fangirlism,Reviews,and Revenge!

Christina:Alright guys time to ask someone other than Lola a question for this round and since no one else wants to ask their beloved Looney Tunes Character a question *Puppy dog eyes* then you guys can...

Bugs:Alright! *Hi-5's Lola* This is gonna be fun...

Christina:...I'm scared...

Daffy:Aww don't be my fangirl sense is telling me you want me to hug you right now!

Christina: O_O That would be nice though...

Daffy:Well I'm not so quit dreaming! anyways I want to go first!

Christina:Fine only makes sense I guess...get the nut jobs out of the way *winks at Bugs*

Daffy:Okay Bugs truth or Dare? *laughs evily*

Bugs:Truth I don't trust you with dare...

Daffy:awe take the fun out of it! Do you have a crush on Lola? Haha! you have to answer I got you now the world shall know!

Bugs: O_O I love Lola she's my Girl Friend you just wasted a question smart one!

Daffy:Give me another chance!

Lola: Nope your turn...Truth or Dare?

Christina:Come on guys go easy on him please! I'll write a bad review on the Warner Borthers website about you...

Bugs:People review us?

Daffy:First we were hoodies now were android apps!

Lola:Just pick something!

Daffy:Okay dare I want to make things interesting...

Christina:Hey guys I have a good one *whisper to Bugs and Lola*

Bugs:Thats a good one! okay Daffy you have to propose to Christina,.tell her you love her and kiss her for 10 seconds

Daffy:What the heck Christina I thought you _didn't _want to torture me!

Lola:*Imitates Daffy* haha! now you have to do it I got you now the world shall know!

Daffy:Will you marry me? I love you with all my heart!

Christina:YES AND I LOVE YOU TO! *kisses for 10 seconds* My fangirlism is cured!

Daffy:Thank God! I've never had a fan stalk me so much...

Bugs: Btw you didn't have to say with all my heart...

Daffy:...O_O

Christina:Awww you do like me! 3 Thank you for reading the best day of my life!

Daffy:Thank you for reading my worst O_O does anyone feel sorry for me now?

Christina,Lola,Bugs:*Simultaniously* Nope.

Christina:Goodbye Happy New Year and Happy 2012!

Daffy:THE WORLDS GONNA END IN 2012! so keep the fanmail coming!

Bugs:*whispers* No it's not.

Daffy:SHAUN THE NON BELIEVER!

Lola,Bugs,Christina:O_O


	4. Randomness and Baffy?

**Hey Guys this isn't really a truth or dare chapter but just a talking chapter. =) I hope you enjoy anyways btw another rule if you want if you already asked a question you can more than once ask or dare somebody but if noone really submits anything yet I'll probably just make up questions XD.**

Bugs:what are doing on The Warner Brother's website Christina?

Christina:Trying to see if I can rent out other Looney Tunes character's to play Truth or Dare with you were the only guys avaliable for rent...

Lola:Oh well Good luck with that I guess

Daffy:Hey guys I downloaded an app for my Ipod that picks the Truth or Dare stuff for us by random!

Bugs:Wow technology can do anything now...you know back in my day

Lola:Oh no not another "Back in my day" story we get it your 72 years old in Warner Brothers years!

Bugs:Well in real life i'm timeless! *winks*

Daffy:Am I the only one who finds it creepy your dating a 15 year old girl when your 72?

Lola:Daffy! I'm not a girl I'm a women and I find that offensive age shouldn't matter in love!

Daffy:At least Melissa was created around the same time frame as me!

Christina:Yeah well I wouldn't be talking Tina wasn't created until July...

Bugs and Lola: You just got told! *Hi-5's Christina*

Daffy:Am I also the only one who thinks this story is unoriginal? We should just tell it as it is,An obsessed crazed fangirl rented her favorite Looney Tune Character's to play Truth or Dare with because she was bored!

Lola:Daffy that is what this story is about...

Daffy:Oh O_O

Bugs: LMFAO!

Daffy:Bugs keep it clean!

Bugs:No I just turned on the tv and "Party Rock Anthem" is playing...

Daffy: O_O ...

Christina:Lola thank godness I have you around I need to talk to a normal Looney Tune for once!

Lola: Well that's why they hired me...

Daffy: *whispers* She may love you but she loves me more

Lola:*Hits Daffy with a frying pan*

Bugs:I feel sorry for you sometimes...but then I stop when I realise you deserve it half the time! XD

Christina:Good One! *hi-5's Bugs*

*20 minutes later*

Christina:*goes on Deviantart types in something*

Bugs:what are you looking at?

Christina:*Covers the screen* NOTHING! *Falls down*

Daffy:...What the heck is Baffy?

Bugs:Oh God...O_O

Daffy:*See's a Baffy picture* ...That's disgusting you know that?

Bugs:You support...Baffy?

Christina:As Friends!

Lola:Look at all the Baffy fan art you've favorited!

Christina: *angel halo over head* I love you both and believe you shall make your own choses in life!

Lola:Hey there's my picture!

Bugs:O_O Were gonna have a talk...

Christina: DON'T LOOK AT ME! *Cries pethitically*

Daffy:...no chance...O_O

Bugs: We should end this chapter now...bye...*throws up*

Daffy: Seriously though why Baffy? Dugs would have been better!

Christina: O_O


	5. Katy Perry,Fire and Mouth to Mouth!

Christina:Okay if I can be forgiven for that Baffy incident MORE DARES!

Daffy:You make it sound so thrilling...

Christina: Daffy do you want Your dare first?

Daffy:I'm so excited I can hardly wait!

Christina: Okay the first dare is for Bugs!

Bugs:Okay I guess I'm over-due for a dare...

Christina: Okay _Wolfettegirl11_ Dares you to **Wear one of Lola's Outfits,make-up while singing Barbie Girl ***Holds back laughing*

Daffy: *bursts out laughing*

Lola: This is going to be painful to watch...

Bugs:Can't I do Daffy's dare!

Daffy:NO ARE YOU CRAZY! Make him go out in public doing it to!

Christina:The dare didn't say in public...plus I'd ruin the career of the most famous cartoon character in history!

Lola:Do you want my Space Jam outfit or my TLTS outfit?

Daffy:Space Jam! Space Jam! Give him breast implants to!

Bugs:Daffy the dare was for me to cross dress not immitate Katy Perry...

Christina:Yeah Daffy if anyone's gonna do that it will be me!

*10 minutes later*

Bugs:Okay I'm ready...

Daffy:*bursts out laughing* You look ridiculous!

Christina:Daffy remember I have a dare for you to...2 accually...

Lola:Okay start singing!

Bugs:But I don't know the lyrics...

Christina:Barbie Girl is one of the most well known songs ever! You legit don't know it!

Bugs:Well I know it just the singers voices are hard to understand...

Daffy:Your ears are twice the size of my head yet I can hear it just fine!

Christina:Okay Bugs here's a lyric sheet.*hands Bugs the sheet*

Daffy:Wait! I need a camera! I'm putting this up on Youtube,Twitter,Facebook everything!

Lola:Who names there website everything?

Christina:Just start! Stop stalling!

Bugs:_I'm a Barbie Girl in a barbie world,Life in plastic its fantasic!You can brush my hair undress me everwhere,Imagination Life is your creation! Come on barbie let's go party ah ah Oh yeah! Come on Barbie let's go party oh woah oh woah!_

Christina/Daffy/Lola: *laughing really hard*

Bugs:Don't make me tell everyone to dare you guys to!

Christina:*clears throat* Okay Daffy your turn _Wolfettegirl11 _dares you to** Make a sandwich out of hot sauce and can't drink anything!**

Daffy:Thank you for daring me! Also...ARE YOU INSANE!

Christina:Um is this gonna hurt you? Cause if it will we can skip you...

Bugs:That's not fair!

Lola:Yeah choosing favorites much...

Daffy:I'll kiss you

Bugs:No that's cheating!

Lola:yeah! Your the host you can't let someone cheat

Christina:Alright Bugs and Lola are gonna keep nagging me so Daffy you have to do it! I'm sorry

Daffy: Okay...No kiss for you then *puppy dog eyes*

Christina:*hands Daffy the sandwich* The rules don't say you can't take one bit or how much hot sauce you have to put on though...

Bugs:Christina...

Christina:*turns away* Just eat it! I can't bare to watch!

Lola:I can! *Holds out camera*

Daffy:What the heck did you put on this sandwich!

Bugs:Hot sauce...

Christina:Daffy do you want me to spit some of my saliva in your mouth?

Daffy:Gross! No! My tounge is on freaking fire!

Bugs:It's only been 30 seconds...

Christina:Well that's the end of chapter 4 I hope you enjoyed...now if you excuse me Daffy just passed out and I need to do mouth to mouth on him bye!

Daffy: WAIT! I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY!

Christina:Get back down on the floor!

Bugs:I think I want to look away now...

Lola:Me too!


	6. 7 Minutes In Heaven

Christina:Okay guys welcome to Chapter 5! Bugs your turn for a dare again!

Bugs:Oh no not again...

Lola:Oh come on! I've only been dared once people!

Daffy:Lucky you

Christina:Don't worry Lola your in this dare!

Lola:Really? Awesome!

Christina: Bugs _ExadireNight_ Dares you to **Play 7 minutes in heaven with Lola!**

Daffy: Omg that's hysterical! *bursts out laughing*

Christina:What's "7 Minutes in Heaven"?

Bugs:Go look it up computer wiz...

Christina:*looks it up* That is hysterical! Okay everyone who dares Daffy to play 7 minutes in heaven with me gets $1000!

Daffy:...O_O No just, just no...

Christina:Whatever anyways for the people who don't know what "7 minutes in heaven" is it's where 2 people are selected to go into a closet or dark inclosed space and do whatever they want for 7 minutes. They can kiss,make out...or anything they want to do...feel akward? so do I let's get this started!

Lola:So where are we going?

Christina:First were gonna play a game called...let's clean out my closet! XD Who wants to play?

Daffy:If I can't cheat then no

Bugs:Fine clean out the closet then we can get the 7 minutes in the Devil's alley over with!

Christina:It's suppose to be Heaven Bugs...

Bugs:Maybe in your 7 minutes...

*After the closet was cleaned out*

Christina:Okay get in!

Bugs:Ladies First! *Holds the door for Lola*

Lola:Why thank you *walks in*

Bugs:*walks in*

Christina:Keep my closet clean I plan on using it afterwards! *winks at Daffy*

Daffy:so what do you want to do for 7 minutes?

Christina:Um I have a closet in my room...?

Daffy:...O_O

Meanwhile In The Closet...

Bugs:What are we suppose to do in here!

Lola:I think they left Bugs...

Bugs:Oh...WELL WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO!

Lola:Um Kiss? Make out? Other stuff?

Bugs:We don't have enough room!

Lola:...How much room do you need?

Bugs:More than this! But were locked inside...

Meanwhile Upstairs...

Christina:It's quiet...to quiet I wonder what there doing!

Daffy:Maybe...No it's empty right?

Christina:What the closet? Yup nothing in there except the two of them...

Daffy:Bugs doesn't want children...does he?

Christina:...Children could be reading this you know that?

Daffy:Relax it's like I'm giving them "The Talk" Early! How many kids get that oppurtunity?

Christina:Um to many...O_O Listen we have only 5 minutes left so shut up about Bugs and Lola or else I will put you in the closet...for 30 minutes with duck tape over your mouth!

Daffy:Geez no wonder your single...

Christina:That's it get in!

Daffy:...I think this would be a good time to cut to Bugs and Lola...

Meanwhile in the closet...

Lola:I'm so bored we've done everything...and I mean EVERYTHING!

Bugs:I know and we have nothing to do in here! How long do we have?

Lola:3 minutes

Bugs:...Let's just make out again

*3 minutes later*

Lola:Okay times up! Christina,Daffy it's time to let us out!

Bugs:Hey look what I found...The key to the door...

Lola:...O_O let's go upstairs and see what's going on *knocks on door* Christina? Daffy? anyone there?

Bugs:*opens door* Noone's in here

Lola: Why is there a do not disturb sign on the door?...

Bugs:...O_o ...I'm scared

Lola:Me to Let's just go, thank you for reading chapter 5!

Bugs:...Don't worry were gonna get them out after this! ...Lola Rock,paper,scissors who's opening the door!

Lola: O_O


	7. To Good Imitations and a guest?

Christina:Welcome back to Looney Tunes play truth or dare! Lola your next!

Lola:Really? Alright!

Christina:Okay Lola _ExadireNight _Dares you to **Act Like Daffy for an entire day**

Lola:Um On one condition! ...your not gonna flirt with me are you?

Christina:No... I have normal Daffy for that!

Daffy:Someone help me! Please *puppy dog eyes*

Lola:Wait I don't even know what to do!

Daffy:Just imitate me!

Lola:...Okay...

Christina:Starting now!

Lola:RABBIT SEASON FIRE!

Bugs:I go to get us all subs for one minute...

Christina:Lola got dared to act like Daffy for a day...

Bugs:Great just great.

Lola:Stupid Rabbit

Bugs:...?

Lola:I'm Kidding...not *kisses Bugs on the cheek*

Daffy:Whoa! I would not do that!

Lola:...Sure you would ;)

Daffy:Um...

Lola: *grabs Daffy's neck* You realize this means war!

Bugs:Lola your being Daffy to well...I think you should stop

Lola:I can't for another 23 hr's and 55 minutes and 27 seconds...wait 26,25,24

Daffy:Enough!

Bugs:She's doing so well she's even annoying Daffy...She deserves like a car or something for that!

Christina:Lola maybe you should tone it down a bit.

Lola:NEVER! I'm having to much fun! =D

Christina:Okay while Lola's doing this maybe we should move on to another dare...Oh I like this one! =D

Bugs:What is it?

Christina:Daffy _surbet11 _Dares you to **Play 24 hours in heaven with the author!**

Daffy:Who's the author? O_O

Christina:ME YOU DUMB BLONDE! XP

Daffy:Do you have $1000 dollars to give them...?

Christina:They can put it on my tab! ;D

*Door breaks down*

Marvin:IT IS I! Marvin the Martian! To challenge Duck Dodger's to an intergalactic war!

Daffy:Did you invite him here?

Bugs:At least i'm out of the three way...

Daffy:When was there a three way? NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!

Marvin:Do you hear me Dodgers?

Daffy:*Gets in duck dodgers costume* IT IS I! Duck Dodger's of the 24 and a half century!

Bugs:Bravo you got your own tv show...GET OVER IT!

Daffy: *roles eyes*

Christina:Woah Marvin your interrupting something very important... now before you kill my boyfriend why don't you stay for awhile and maybe the viewer's will send you some truth or dares questions!

Daffy:BOYFRIEND! I don't think were at that stage yet...

Marvin:Well Okay but if they don't send me in Questions/Dares the duck get's it...

Daffy:*gulps* Save me Gratful Reviewer's!

Christina:Well I guess that's the end of Chapter 6...Please save Daffy by asking Marvin some questions and dares! Thank you for reading!

Marvin:Non reviewer's make me very very angry!

Christina:...O_O


	8. The Shocking Climax!

Christina:Alright guys we have another dare!

Daffy:This better be good...

Christina:Okay this is for Bugs,Daffy and Lola...Alright guys _DisneyBlue02 _Asks-

Marvin:Hey they didn't dare me!

Christina:Marvin this was a review of chapter 2 were on chapter 7...I'm sure you can answer to if you want

Marvin:Well I wasn't included!

Christina:MARVIN JUST ANSWER!

Marvin:...O_o

Christina:Okay if noone gonna interupt anymore _DisneyBlue02 _Asks ALL OF YOU! **Do you like how your protrayed in the New Looney Tunes Show?**

Bugs:Well...

Daffy:They made me an idiot!

Bugs:You already were an idiot...

Lola:I love how i'm protrayed but now I have so many haters! D'8

Bugs:Yeah and they turned me into a Spargleholic!

Marvin:AND! They made me a forgein exchange student from Mars!

Christina:So I'm guessing you all hate yourselves in the new Looney Tunes show then?

Daffy/Lola/Bugs/Marvin:YES!

Christina:Okay Moving on Marvin why don't you make yourself useful and get as all some coffee...

Bugs:ALRIGHT!

Daffy:Wait your to young to drink coffee...

Christina:Shh! Hurry along Marvin ta ta see you later *Pushes him out the door and locks it* now MORE DARE STUFF!

Daffy:You make it sound so thrilling...

Christina:Oh you'll like this one Daffy trust me...

Bugs:What is joy to Daffy is misery to others Lola and I will take cover,Christina we suggest you come to!

Christina:Daffy you get a...dare!

Bugs:...okay never mind will stay.

Christina:Daffy _Looney Lola Bunny 37_ dare's you to...

Daffy:Well one i'm honored a fangirl decided to dare _Me _instead of that stupid rabbit!

Bugs:*Hits Daffy with the frying pan* *Drinks some water*

Christina:...To go out with Lola!

Bugs:*Spits water out all over Christina* Wait...WHAT?

Daffy:*blushes* Thank you? XD

Christina:Bugs I can explain!

Bugs:I'll give you 30 seconds...

Christina:If they hit it off you can date her!

Bugs: O_O Lola? just a thought...YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!

Lola:A dares a dare...I love you!

Christina:You know Daffy you can always dump Tina,Date Lola dump her so she can be with Bugs and then Date me...JUST A THOUGHT!

Daffy:...you had me at "You"

Bugs:This is so stupid why did I sign up for this truth or dare thing anyways! *folds arms*

Lola:Don't take this out on us! It's only a dare it's not like it's gonna mean anything! Right Daffy?

Daffy: Um right Lola...

Christina: Bugs it's a dare you have to let them do it!

Lola:I promise everything will be okay...I love you remember that *Kisses Bugs*

Christina: Okay while Daffy does his dare what do you want to do?

Bugs:Um watch a movie?

*90 minutes later*

Bugs and Christina: BEST MOVIE EVER! =D

Christina:Well I see why you liked it since you were in it...

Bugs:Hey Back in Action is a family comedy everyone can enjoy!

Christina:...Poor thing only has one Oscar...

Bugs: O_O

Christina:I should go check to see if there home yet *looks outside* Um don't look out here i'm warning you...

Bugs:What? *See's Daffy and Lola kissing*

Christina:I warned you...

Bugs:WHAT THE FUDGE!

Christina:Yeah Seriously she's suppose to be my BFF and she's kissing my Boyfriend! DX

Bugs:Umm yeah but HE'S KISSING MY GIRLFRIEND!

Christina:Don't blame this all on Daffy!

Bugs:Your right...We should blame you! If it wasn't for your stupid truth or dare thing none of this would have happened!

Christina:It's not stupid! *Opens Door* Lola,Daffy! Get in here now!

Lola:Did you see any of that?

Christina/Bugs:YA THINK!

Christina:Lola what do you think your doing! Lola hands off my boyfriend!

Bugs:NO! Daffy hands off my Girlfriend! You know what this whole thing is pointless I'm going Home!

Lola:Bugs don't leave it's all Daffy's fault!

Daffy:NO ITS NOT!

Bugs:*Slams front door*

Lola:Bugs come back! *Runs after him*

Christina:*sighs*

Daffy:It's not your fault if that helps...

Christina:I have to make things right but first a climax! Will Bugs and Lola's Realationship be saved? Will Marvin come back with Coffee? find out in the next chapter of Truth or dare just got Looney!

Daffy:O_O seriously that's the best title you could come up with?

Christina:O_O


	9. Knots,Roadrunner's and Starbucks Coffee!

Christina:*Big smile*Hey guys welccome back to Truth or dare just got Looney! Where everyone loves each other and learns to get along right guys!

Bugs/Lola/:*tied up* NO!

Daffy:Thank you for not tieing me up btw

Christina:Well you haven't done anything wrong...yet

Bugs:Where's Marvin with the coffee?

Lola:Yeah when did he go get it anyways?

Christina:21 hours ago maybe there's a line up at Starbucks...

*Knock on the door*

Christina:Who is it?

MEEP MEEP! *translation* "OPEN UP!"

Daffy:Oh God no!

Christina:I can reconize that anywhere! Roadrunner is that you?

Roadrunner:Meep Meep! *translation* "OVIOUSLY!"

Bugs:Can you talk normally please?

Christina:Roadrunner do you want someone to dare you?

Roadrunner: MEEP MEEP! *Translation* "Sure as long as that Cyote doesn't join in!"

Christina:Well we have no more questions/dares for you to answer except for one...but it's not for you *sinister smile*

Roadrunner:MEEP! MEEP! MEEP! *translation* "please let me answer!"

Christina:Bugs this dare is for you...

Bugs:Oh no I'm not answering any more questions or dares!

Daffy:Don't get your long pointy ears in a knot!

Lola:Daffy's right maybe this one will be fun! =)

Christina:Okay! Bugs _ultimateCCC _Dares you to **Show your baby pictures to Lola**

Lola:Awe I like this one!

Bugs:I can't I burned them all...

Christina:That's impossible there has to be some floating around in the media!

Daffy:Then what was I looking at last week?

Bugs:A collage of when we were kids there's a difference people!

Lola:Well then that will have to do, do you still have it Daffy?

Daffy:Yes as a matter of fact I do *hands to Lola* I also have these if you want to *Holds up 1000 of Bugs's baby pictures*

Bugs:Where did you get those!

Daffy:I have my ways let's just say you weren't always the Warner's favorite...

Lola:This is going to be a long night...

*3 hours later*

Daffy:and there's Bugs when he learned that turtles need love to!

Lola:Awwww

Bugs:That was a stupid thing to take a picture of...

Daffy:and here's Bugs again pushing Samantha on the swings!

Lola:Who's Samantha?

Daffy:His old Girl-

Bugs:*cover's Daffy's mouth* MY COUSIN! yes my cousin of course! *whisper's* We promised we'd never speak of that again!

Daffy:Oh here's a good one! Here's a picture of the first day we all met eachother! See there's me,Bugs then Lola outside of Granny's house!

Lola:Aww were holding hands!

Christina:Yeah you guys had alot of fights as babies but you made up in the end you had fights as kids you still made up and now your having a fight you can make up again are you really gonna let something like this get between a good friendship and a even better relationship?

Daffy:Yeah before you go blaming people maybe you should get the other side of the story!

Christina:*whispers* Yeah why did you kiss my boyfriend anyways Lola?

Lola:*sigh* We were walking back and a bunch of fans saw us and forced us to kiss even ask your neighbours!

Christina:Really? MY neighbours are Daffy and Lola fans? =D

Daffy:I don't think that's the point here...

Bugs:I'm gonna go knock on all your neighbours door's to get to the bottom of this!

*30 minutes later*

*Bugs comes back in bandages and Lipstick all over his face*

Bugs:I stand Corrected...

Lola:So are we friends again?

Daffy:Yeah Bugsy are we friends again?

Bugs:Sure *Hugs Daffy and Lola* I'm also sorry I said your Truth or Dare game was stupid

Christina:Apoligy excepted as long as you do one more dare...

Bugs:*sigh* I knew there was a catch...

Christina:I dare you to give me a hug =)

Bugs:Now that's a dare I don't mind doing! *hugs Christina*

Lola:Aww I want to be dared to hug you!

Daffy:I can't believe I'm saying this but me to!

Christina:I dare all of you to hug me even Roadrunner!

Roadrunner: MEEP MEEP *translation* "I love you"

Marvin:Even me? *holds up Starbucks Coffee* You have no idea what I had to go through to get this!

Bugs:I can only imagine...

Christina:Btw are you guys mad at _Looney Lola Bunny 37_ for the dare?

Bugs:No...I was just being overly dramatic it's all good =)

Daffy:Yeah loyal reviewer's get use to Bugs overeacting to your dares...

Lola:Yeah we love you Faithful reviewer's!

Bugs:Hey guys what should we do for our 10th chapter?

Christina:Maybe we should let the reviewer's choose! yeah our 10th chapter is coming in 3 chapter's (Not counting the instructions.) and were gonna let you choose what we should do to celebrate!

Marvin:Can I say it please?

Christina:Oh fine.

Marvin:Thank you for reading Chapter 8 of Truth or Dare Just got Looney!

Bugs:Au Revoir

Lola:Aribidarchi

Daffy:Chao

Christina:Bye!

Roadrunner: MEEP! *translation* "Bye Bye!"


	10. Agents,Lasers and alot of Flirting!

Christina:Hey guys welcome back! Were getting ready for the 10th chapter! By making Valentines for eachother! =D Were gonna have a special early valentines celebration! Special thanks to _ultimateCCC _for the idea. So who do you guys think I should make a valentine for?

Bugs:*sarcastically* Hm I wonder

Christina:Whatever...where's Roadrunner and Marvin?

Daffy:Roadrunner left but Marvin's still here

Christina:*sarcastically* Great

Marvin:Nimwhits of Earth! I decided i'm leaving!

Bugs:Oh that's to bad cause I just noticed that you have new dares and questions...

Christina/Daffy/Lola:BUGS! we were JUST about to get rid of him!

Marvin:Oh goodie an excuse to stay here and torment you all some more!

Christina:Well at least your not gonna kill us all...

Lola:Don't give him any ideas!

Marvin:I guess I'll start off with the question first

Christina:Okay let's get this over with...Marvin _xXBroken-Wings-Forever-Xx _ Asks **Why do you wear women's clothing so much? I mean last time I checked skirts aren't normal attire for men...or does Mars not have gender specific clothing?**

Marvin:Well if you want the entire fashion lecture on Mars let's go right back to the beggining 1878 was where the fashion era really began...

Daffy:Were gonna be here all day!

*3 hours later*

Marvin:And so to answer your question I wear womens clothing because I like to be different!

Christina:and I guess your dare now...

Marvin:Oh Goodie!

Christina:Okay Marvin xXBroken-Wings-Forever-Xx Dares you to **Not to have sex with anyone for the next ten chapters.**

Marvin: O_o Okay then I guess I can Manage that...

Bugs:Good luck XP

Christina:Wait Bugs your not off the hook yet! You have a dare!

Bugs:What is it?

Christina:_Zinka17_ Dares you to **Dress up as a baby with a diaper,bottle and bib and then Lola has to change your diaper for the rest of the chapter!**

Bugs:Why do the reviewer's love torturing us...

*Ring Ring*

Christina:It's the phone i'll get it! *picks up* **Hello?...Yes mom everythings fine here are you having fun in Hawaii?...No stay as long as you want...Yes mom the Looney Tunes are fine they've survived everything so far all the injury's we've have was people getting hit with Frying pans and Daffy burning his tounge but that's all good now...Yeah I know that's so sad! Don't worry the CPR classes came through!...Yes I'll say hi to them for you bye Mom! ***hangs up* My mom said Hi and hope's Daffy gets better! =D

Bugs:Okay I might as well get ready...

Christina:and while your doing that I'll give Daffy and Marvin there dare!_xXBroken-Wings-Forever-Xx_ dares you to **Lock Bugs in a cabinet for an hour for payback for "Sunday Night Slice"**

Daffy:That accually sounds like fun...In a mean way but still fun

Marvin:Just an hour?

Christina:Well an hour at the minimum...

Marvin:12 hours it is!

Christina:Okay Bugs your getting locked in a cabinet for 12 hours and then Lola will change your diaper...

Bugs:*Sarcastically* Oh wow this is gonna be fun *get's in*

Lola:Bye bye Bun-Bun! *blows kiss* What are we suppose to do for 12 hours?

Christina:Get ready for the chapter 10 celebration I guess...Oh wait Daff Daff you have another dare!

Daffy: O_o Okay?

Christina:_ExadireNight_ Dares you **Not to be yourself for 2 days**

Daffy: Um Okay?

Christina:Are you only gonna say "okay" for now on?

Daffy:*kisses Christina*

Christina:Um okay...

Lola/Marvin:Did you just forget about us?

Daffy/Christina:Um Okay...

Lola:Never mind I guess O_o

Daffy:Hey Christina are you from Tennesee? Cause your the only Ten I see!

Christina:Haha ;)

Marvin:...I don't like this dare at all!

Lola:What the fact that you hate him flirting with her or the fact you can't have sex with her for the next 10 chapters? *laughs*

Marvin:Shut Up! I have a laser and I'm not afraid to use it!

Bugs:Hey I may be locked in a cabinet but I can still hear! You do not Threaten my girlfriend or I'll adress this with my agent!

Marvin:How did you know Agents were my weakness!

Christina:*laughing* Good one Daffy my turn! Are you an astronamer? Cause you are out of this world!

Daffy:Haha good one! Are a library book? Cause I wanna check you out and idc if I get an overdue notice!

Marvin:Hey that's not how it goes!

Christina:Hey Marvin why don't you go get us some...Ice cream

Marvin:But there's some in the freezer...

Christina:Never can have to much ice cream especially for the 10th chapter party!

Marvin:*sigh* I love you

Christina:Wha?

Marvin:NOTHING! I'll go get the ice cream now...=$

Christina:Thank you for reading Chapter 9 and chapter 10 is coming soon! =D


	11. Ineundo's,Bieber and CHAPTER 10 BABY!

Christina:Hey peeps welcome to...Chapter 10! =D

Bugs:So what's on the agenda today?

Christina:Um idk...

Lola:*Makes a heart shape with her ears*

Christina:...Oh yeah Valentine's day hurrah! =P

Daffy:Oh come on Sweetie Valentine's day is the day of Amour...You do know french right?

Christina:Oui je fais Je t'aime =)

Daffy:Your so cute when you speak french

Bugs:When's Pepe Le Pew when you need him...

Pepe:Salut mon Ami's!

Bugs and Lola:Oh no not another cameo! DX

Pepe:Your as beautiful as a tulip blooming in the spring

Bugs:whats with every guy on this show falling in love with her?

Daffy:Well Lola's kinda a hands off thing...lesson learned no one messes with Bugs...

Pepe:Your eyes are like limpid pools of vanilla twilight

Daffy and Marvin:SHE'S MINE!

Christina:Woah Woah guys no need to fight over me...We all know who would win ;)

Daffy and Marvin:yeah ME!

Christina:Marvin how about you and Pepe go and get some Valentines...Please =)

Daffy:Your so mean XD

Christina:You know what would be really hot...if you got a Bieber cut!

Bugs:A what? I thought you hated Jb?

Christina:I do I didn't say I hated the style of his hair...

Daffy:If you say so baby TO THE HAIRDRESSER!

Lola:I thought you were a hair dresser...

Daffy:oh TO THE WIG STORE!

Christina:I already told Marvin to get you a wig

Bugs:Well Just couldn't keep him out of this could you...

Christina:Bugs stop breaking the 4th wall! DX

Bugs:It's in the contract that I have to every 30 seconds...How's the weather today?

Lola:Just Fine Thank you =)

Bugs:No problem I don't need a Bieber cut to be sexy ;)

Christina:Say that again...I dare you.

Bugs:Well a dares a dare...I don't need a Bieber cut to be sexy ;)

Christina:*facepalms*

Daffy:well then what do you need? Me standing next to you probably...

Christina:Hi-5!

Lola:IMMA BE IMMA BE IMMA BE!

Bugs:...What happened to you? O_o

Lola:Sorry I wanted to say something random...that and I ate some skittles

Christina:TOUCH THE RAINBOW TASTE THE RAINBOW!

Bugs:Daffy you've been replaced by a rainbow... *Cracks up*

Christina:Bugs your so dirty minded think about the children! DX

Bugs:That's not all your thinking about XD

*20 minutes later*

Bugs:Daff I dont think the Bieber look...suits you...

Christina:are you kidding me? You should do this more often!

Lola:I think we should end the chapter...I feel left out...

Bugs:Awe Baby *kisses Lola's nose* How should we end this?

Christina:First by saying thank you to all our reviewers and fans WE LOVE YOU!

Daffy:and then with a kiss *Kisses Christina* 3...2...1 Okay times up My dare is finished

Christina:Really? I loved that dare...Bugs you wanna go out?

Daffy:Oh no you don't SHE'S MINE!

Christina:and that's my cue to leave ;)


	12. Revenge of the girlfriends past pt 1

Christina:Hey everyone welcome back to...uh Daffy?

Daffy:Huh? Oh yeah Truth or dare Just got Looney...

Christina:You guys seem tired...

Bugs:No duh we've been up day and night playing Truth or Dare!

Lola:It's not like you get any sleep at home...you know coffee and stuff...

Christina:Well Daffy you have a question and a dare today so which one to you want first?

Daffy:The question I guess...

Christina:Okay Daffy_ ExadireNight _asks ** if you had to choose from a life as lola and be bugs's girlfriend ,jump off a cliff or date christina what would you pick? **No pressure but 3 is my favorite number...

Bugs:Since when?

Christina:...Since now!

Daffy:The Cliff

Bugs:I KNEW IT!

Christina:DAFFY!

Daffy:I was joking...I need some time to think...

*Jepordy song plays*

Lola:Are you done yet?

Daffy:I HAVE MADE MY DECISION!

Marvin:Hey did I miss anything?

Christina:MARVIN! shhhh Daffy's talking and I want to listen!

Marvin:Of course you do...

Daffy:I'd pick...

*knock knock*

Bugs:Looks like were having another cameo again...

Lola:Thanks Captain Ovious XP

Bugs:If I had a nickel everytime I heard that

Christina:*opens door* QUICK SOMEONE HIDE ME!

Bugs:who is it?

Christina:*hides behind Bugs* I'M SORRY MELISSA! *Sobs*

Daffy:Melissa? My Melissa?

Melissa:Gee thanks Captain Ovious of course it's me!

Daffy:Oh yeah...

Melissa:Who's the crying girl?

Daffy:Our host...

Melissa:Gee Lola looks like you have some compitition

Lola:Oh please she doesnt want Bugs she wants-

Christina:*Covers Lola's mouth*CUPCAKES!

Daffy:She's not gonna bite Christina...are you?

Melissa:um...no?

Daffy:Good Answer

Bugs:Get off of me!

Christina:Um Melissa me,Bugs,Lola,and Marvin are gonna have a group meeting in the Kitchen so...yeah

*in the Kitchen*

Daffy:Are you scared of my Girlfriend?

Christina:Okay no one tells Melissa anything Bugs you stall her,Daffy you help stall to and Lola can help me out the window!

Marvin:What about me?

Bugs:You are not jumping out of the window...

Christina:I'M THE HOST!

Marvin:Um guys did you forget about me?

Bugs:Yeah I'm the most famous cartoon character in history...

Daffy:Ahem -.- you and Melissa are both obsessed with me you'll get along fine...

Lola:Daffy remember what happened to your last fangirl? *makes a hand jester*

Christina:...I'm screwed.

**What's gonna happen in part 2? Will Daffy answer the question?What happened to Daffy's last fangirl?Find out next time on TODJGL! **


	13. Revenge of the girlfriends past pt 2

Marvin:Welcome back to part 2 of TODJGL the only fanfic that Bugs,Daffy and Lola fans love and Marvin fangirls hate!

Bugs:Now Now let's not get to harsh...

Lola:Where's Daffy?

Bugs:With Melissa

Lola:Surprize Surprize

Christina:Daffy you still have to answer your question you know!

Melissa:What question?

Daffy:We get asked questions and dares by reviewers...

Melissa:Oh why wasn't I invited?

Daffy:Um idk acually...

Melissa:Is there anything going on between you and the host?

Daffy:She has a name you know its Catherine!

Bugs:Christina actually...

Christina:Why are you asking so many questions anyways?

Melissa:Why are you hitting on my boyfriend behind my back?

Bugs:Woah Woah calm down! I'm sure you guys can work it out

Christina:Hey Marvin...

Marvin:No way you are not kicking me out again to run some stupid errand!

Christina:That wasn't what I was going to ask you...but I'll just ask someone else then if you want to be that way!

Lola:I think Melissa should stay I mean were the only 2 girls on the show the numbers need some evening out...

Melissa:Okay so you try to steal my boyfriend and now you try to steal my best friend?

Daffy:Melissa don't be so hard on her I think she's learned her lesson!

Christina:Aren't you ever nice to anyone in real life?

Daffy:She's the nicest girlfriend I've ever had!

Christina:*whispers to Bugs* I bet she's paying him to say that...

Melissa:I HEARD THAT!

Christina:What about Tina?

Daffy:There the same person...

Christina:Seriously?

Daffy:Seriously

Melissa:Listen there can only be one Duck in this Town and it'..me.

Christina:NOOOOO!

*wakes up*

Christina:*screams*

Bugs:What was that about?

Christina:Melissa...and fighting and fear and NOOOOO!

Daffy:Melissa? my Melissa?

Christina:If I hear that name one more time...come on say it I dare you!

Bugs:Well since you said...Melissa

Christina:Where is the little mind controller anyways?

Lola:You just had a bad dream calm down

Christina:So there's no Melissa?

Daffy:No but I'd be pretty scared if there was...

Bugs:Good point

Lola:I like Tina better

Christina:Me too

Daffy:So what was this "Dream" about anyways?

Christina:It's...not important...

Marvin:What did I miss?

Lola:Nothing we were all just sleeping where were you?

Marvin:Trying to find ear plugs how could anyone get any sleep last night little miss Daffy lover was screaming the whole time and Bugs and Lola were-

Bugs:We get it!...Hey can I ask you something Christina?

Christina:Sure...

Bugs:Why do you Love Daffy so much anyways? he's no Edward from Twilight...

Christina:*whispers*How do you know about that!

Bugs:I have my ways...

Christina:So Daffy do you have an answer?

Daffy:Lola

Christina:OMG BAFFY MOMENT!

Lola:Whats so great about my life that you'd want to be me?

Daffy:I'd be a girl

Christina:*makes a "I am not amused" face*

Daffy:hey don't make me get Melissa over here!

Christina:NO! *hides Behind Bugs*

Bugs:...help me...


	14. Dear Readers

**Dear readers,**

My biggest apologies that I haven't updated.I have no excuse on why I haven't. Life has been busy with me starting highschool this year,family sicknesses etc. But I've recently been watching the new episodes of TLTS and realizing how much i've missed writing about these characters. Maybe my writing style has changed,or my thoughts on each character but I am going to try my best to update this story as much as possible. Please continue submitting your truth or dare questions! :) I hope you understand.

Thank you for reading.

-Christina.


End file.
